Blue Love (kyoya otori love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: Chloe Addens' family run a police force & her older sister introduces her to Kyoya, whose family also runs a police force & in alliance. Chloe takes this opportunity to know Kyoya & hope to be more. But when her sister hears, she is preventing this from happening to protect both family's reputations. Will Chloe listen to her sister's words, or follow her heart and run with Kyoya?
1. Welcome to Ouran

_Blue Love (kyoya otori love story) Chapter 1 – Welcome to Ouran_

_New story! New story! I gave in and I see now what the big deal is for Ouran HighSchool Host Club! No, I'm not in with the dreamy type…more like the cool type. The main female is Chloe Addens and she has an older sister, Amber. They came from the US when they were babies. And you'll see more by reading…and when the twins Hikaru and Kaoru talk together, it'll be italic and bold._

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Ouran**

"Yuck! Again, Amber, why do we need to wear this!?"

"Because, Chloe, this is the traditional Ouran Academy uniform. Chloe Addens, a 15 year old black haired, blue eye didn't like the yellow dresses that she must wear every day. Her oldest sister, Amber, who was a brown haired, and hazel eyes and 16 years old, is attending her second year at Ouran. She says, while adjusting her sister's hair, by putting on a bow,

"Plus, you'll get to meet the Host Club."

"The Host Club?" Amber now applies small curls to her sister, which the hair's a little bit past her shoulders,

"It's a group of dreamy boys! I've been seeing them last year. They make your heart melt and you…well, you'll see!"

"Oh? Any cuties?"

"Well, yes. If I had to match you, I think Tamaki would be you…although, little sister, I'd keep my hands off. He's mine!" With an annoyed look,

"Why did you mention it?"

"Uh! We have to go now!" Their parents own a police force and they hardly see the girls, so it's a huge adjustment when the Addens moved from the US to Bunkyo, Tokyo when the girls were really little. Basically, it's just Chloe and Amber. The limo driver pulls up in front of the academy. "Okay, Chloe. I'll be going to my first class (AP Calculus)." You know your way?"

"I think so."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"I'm a big girl, Amber." As she looks up to her sister. Amber's 5'8" and Chloe's 5'6".

"Okay. See you." Chloe left and heads to her first class (Choir). "Let's see. It has to be around here." She looks at the map and continues there.

**Few classes later**

Chloe notices she has some time before her next class.

"I guess I can find a quiet place to look through my homework." She continues until she sees a sign that says 'Music Room #3'. "Huh? An empty music room?" Chloe opens the door and rose petals fly to her face, making her eyes widen. Then, appearing to her, are 7 boys and all together, they say,

"Welcome." Chloe walks in and then a tall blond boy comes to her and takes her hand.

"My, my, my precious. Who do we have here?"

"Uh! Uh! I'm – I'm Chloe Addens."

"And you remember her big sister, Tamaki!?" Amber steps in.

"Ah!" As he lets go of Chloe and takes Amber's hands. "How I miss you, my Princess. I have thought of you day and night, sun and moon."

"Oh, Tamaki."

"~clears throat~"

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie. This is Tamaki Suou and you can say he's the founder of this Host Club. Can you tell my little sister about it?"

"Anything for you, my Princess. Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Then, a little blond boy comes up to Chloe and hugs Chloe.

"HII! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call my Honey! Everyone does! Want some cake? It's strawberry with pink frosting!"

"Thank you, Honey-Senpai."

"But, let her know all of us first." A very tall boy comes to them and he's super quiet with a brunette boy that's the same height as Chloe. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka and this is Mori-Senpai. You're a first year too, right?"

"Yes, but I got really sick and I couldn't leave my house. But I still did the work and the doctor says I'm much better now to leave and go anywhere." Chloe smiles.

"Aren't you a cutie?"

"Just as a pie?"

"_**A CUTIE PIE!" **_Chloe jumps and lands on the floor.

"Twins?" Tamaki says,

"These two are the twins, Hikaru-Chan and Kaoru-Chan." Chloe is helped up by Amber and stand alongside her sister.

"Now, just because I do the planning, don't think you'll forget me." A boy comes to the group with a notebook and he has glasses and black hair.

"Oh? Hi, Kyoya." Says Amber. Chloe's eyes got wide and she's amazed by his looks. "This is my little sister I've been telling you, Chloe."

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Chloe. I've heard much of you."

"Huh?"

"The Otori family's police force is an alliance to our police force."

"Oh."

"Plus, Amber, Tamaki and I are in the same class." Kyoya smiles a genuine smile and Chloe slowly moves her head to the side, blushing, hiding behind Amber.

"She's shy around new people." Amber whispers while in Chloe's mind,

'_That's not the problem.' _The Host Club's open for business and Amber takes a sit at a small table with Chloe, having tea.

"So, what do you think? You know, I've never seen the twins before last year. They must been first years like you. Hmm?" But, Chloe didn't hear anything Amber said. Amber can tell her eyes are scanning for something…or someone. "Chloe?"

"Oh? You said something?"

"Nothing. So, now that you've grown up, what kind of guys are you up for? How about Tamaki, the dreamy type, Mori-Senpai, the strong, silent and mysterious type, Honey-Senpai, the lobolita type, the twins, Hikaru-Chan and Kaoru-Chan, the devious kind or Haruhi, which I see as a natural type?"

"But, what about Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Oh," as Amber closes her eyes and sips her tea and places her cup down, "If you must know, Chloe, he's the cool type. He's also the vice president of the Host Club…you're interested, aren't you?"

"Well, if I had to pick, I'd choose the 'cool' type."

"Chloe, if there's something going on-"

"Amber. It's not like I'm going to date him." _'Yet.' _

"Well, alright. I'm just looking out for you and our family's reputation along with the Otori Family."

"Yes, I know."

"But, I'm not saying don't be friends with him. Go on; go on. He hardly gets customers anyways. I'll be with Tamaki if anything happens." Chloe stands up and starts to find Kyoya. And there he is, at a table by himself. Although she starts to get nervous and notices her face blush, she has to get to the courage to talk to him. She walks to him,

"Um, excuse me?"

"Hmm? Oh, Chloe."

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course." She sits right next to him. Now, how to get a conversation started?

"So, my sister mentioned that she's been seeing you guys since last year?"

"Yes, she's been coming every day. She would have different hosts per day to be fair. She's still eager for Tamaki, whose request is 70%."

"Oh, wow."

"_~girls squeal~"_

"I can see that."

"When it's my turn with her, we really talk about the police force. And you, Chloe."

"Huh? Amber talk about me? Nah. I've been overshadowed by her. There's no need to talk about me." Then, Chloe's chin is grabbed and she's looking straight in the eyes of Kyoya.

"You must feel it."

'_~thump thump~'_

"The pain of other people looking at Amber."

'_~thump thump~'_

"And no one pays attention to you."

'_~thump thump~'_

"Don't worry, Chloe, I'll keep looking at you and take your pain."

'_~thump thump thump thump~' _Chloe's face becomes bright cherry. Kyoya backs away, sensing the eldest sister coming.

"How's it going? Huh? Chloe, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Amber. It's nothing really." The bell rings, "Ah! Well, it's nice knowing and meeting you, Kyoya-Senpai, sir, uh, but, yes! I must get to class! Bye! See you, Amber!" As she bolts out of the room.

"Kyoya? I'm watching you."

"What? I'm just having a bit of fun with her." Kyoya stands and says, before he leaves, "And you're right. Chloe is a cutie." Amber gives him a mean look as he's walking away.

"All our reputations will be ruined if you hook up with her."

"I'm not worried."

"Well, I am."


	2. The Dance of the Host Club

_Blue Love (kyoya ototri love story) Chapter 2 – The Dance of the Host Club_

**Chapter 2 – The Dance of the Host Club**

The time flies and Chloe's first day of school is over.

"Aw, I have so much work to do." She wonders around the school, trying to find Amber. She turns a corner and bumps into someone.

"Ahh!"

"Oh, my! I'm sorry!" She looks and sees Haruhi. Chloe offers a hand. "Here. I'm so so sorry!"

"It's no big deal. Let me get your books too."

"No, please." Haruhi already got some of her books.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Haruhi." Chloe smiles, but it goes away when she recognizes a familiar scent. "Wait…is that…Paris Amour?"

"Huh!?"

"Wait," as Chloe observes 'the guy's' eyes. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You're…not a boy right?"

"Uh!...~sighs~ Okay, you got me. I broke their very expensive vase, which was 8 million yen and I don't have the money to pay it off. So now, I'm force to do this. But, don't-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" As Chloe is on the floor laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR!? IS THAT AMAZING TO YOU!?"

"Hee hee hee!" Wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I can't believe they made you do that!? Wasn't it obvious that you-well, did you look like a girl?"

"Unfortunately. I couldn't even afford the uniform."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah." Chloe gets up and straightens herself up.

"But, yeah. I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine. I like you. Friends?" She smiles as Haruhi smiles back,

"Friends. So, what's the secret?" as they walk to the entrance of the school.

"Remember I said I was really sick and I couldn't leave?"

"Yeah?"

"I had cancer." Haruhi stops and stands still like a statue and her eyes widen,

"Cancer?"

"Hmm-mm."

"What kind?"

"Brain."

"Oh, my! But-"

"Shouldn't I still be home? Yes, but the doctors couldn't believe how fast I recovered. They say it's a work of a miracle. I had a Malignant Brain Tumor. I couldn't leave, because I just went dizzy standing outside and have unexpected seizures. We did everything and even taking drugs. Where's the work of a miracle you're thinking? One day, after 1 year, just last month, I thought that I want to go outside. I step outside…nothing happened to me. The doctors x-ray my brain; the tumor just disappeared. It's gone. They couldn't believe it. It was like a phenomenon to them. My family was more than happy, let's say. My folks had to rework their schedule to see me and be with me. Amber stayed by me no matter what. I'm grateful to her. Ha, ha! I was so happy to go to the malls and fast food places again!" Haruhi smiles.

"I'm so happy, Chloe! I am! Really! You're a survivor!" She runs to Chloe and hugs her tightly. "You've beaten it...and did you say you're happy to go to fast food places again!?"

"Hee hee! Yes!" As she hugs Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi, wanna go get something to eat? I wanna know you more. Please?"

"Uh, sure. Okay."

"Let me text my sister, so she don't freak out."

Amber's cell goes off and she sees a text from Chloe,

"Hey, sis! I'm going to get some lunch with Haruhi. I'll see you at home?"

"Sure, be careful." Amber heads home. She has to. She goes to her sister's room and looks at her medicine cabinet. "Good; she's taking her medication."

"Of course she is. I watch her take it every night." She turns and sees her maid, Saya; late 40s, blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin.

"Oh, Saya."

"She's doing much better."

"I see…and let's keep it that way."

Haruhi and Chloe head back to Haruhi's apartment.

"This is my stop."

"Wow. This is an apartment?"

"Yes…how-"

"Let's say when I grow up, I wanna live in a small place to bond."

"Sure? Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No, I'll just walk home."

"Okay. Text me so I know you're safe."

"Okay." Chloe continues to walk home and she makes it to her mansion. There, a guard notices her,

"Oh, Chloe! I thought you were with Amber."

"I met a friend, that's why I walked home alone."

"In the future, call us."

"Whatever." The guard opens the gate and let's Chloe in. She goes inside, "I'm home."

"Welcome home, baby!" Chloe turns and sees her mother,

"MOTHER!" Chloe runs and hugs her. "You're home! I miss you!"

"I miss you, too, Chloe."

Chloe changes in her yellow sweatpants, white socks and white long sleeve tight shirt, sits next to her mother in the living room.

"So, how's Ouran Academy?"

"Really well. I…" _'Should I tell her what Amber said to me or who I met?' _"I met some people and made friends."

"One happens to be Kyoya Otori." Says Amber, in black yoga pants, orange socks and orange tank top, heading upstairs to her bedroom with an apple in her hand.

"Ah, the youngest of the Otori Family. A fine young man is he not?" Recapping the earlier events, Chloe studders her answer,

"Oh, yeah. A fine man."

"Hmm? Chloe!?"

"Huh?"

"Oh. I thought you were-"

"Mom, please stop worrying. It's over." Chloe snuggles up to her mother and she wraps her arm around her daughter.

"I love you, Chloe. My baby girl."

"Love you too, Mom."

Chloe's mother went back to handle the forces, leaving the sisters alone again. Chloe heads to her room, when,

"Hey, sis!"

"Oh, hey, Amber."

"Tamaki texted me."

"Oh?"

"He says the Host Club is throwing a dance next weekend."

"Oh. You plan on going?"

"Of course, Chloe! Remember Kai and Juska?"

"The girls from the tennis team?"

"Yeah. I'm going with them. You should come too."

"I'll think about it." Chloe walks to her room and shuts the door. Chloe grabs her acoustic guitar and starts playing. It wasn't a much known song; it's Chloe's song. She writes her music for hobby and wants to do something with it, but she knows her family won't accept it. So, she does music for fun. Chloe's phone goes off and she picks it up, seeing a text from Haruhi.

"Hey you home?" Lying,

"Yes. Just got home :)"

"Okay we got worried"

"We?"

"Tamaki –Senpai won't leave me alone about your safety"

"Great"

"LOL"

"Lol"

"Glad you're okay. Oh, Kyoya-Senpai ask me of your number. Do you mind?" She couldn't believe he's asking of her.

"Sure" No response from Haruhi. She must be texting Kyoya. Chloe feels her heart thumping. Her phone gives a soft tone. She looks and sees an unfamiliar number.

"Hello, Chloe. This is Kyoya. Haruhi gave me your number."

'_It's him! It's him!' _Chloe smiles and plugs her phone and clovers under her blankets. "Yes, she ask and I said it was okay."

"Very good."

'_Not much for words, huh?' _"Amber said the Host Club is hosting a party next week?"

"Yes, we are. It's a formal party. Going?"

"Well, I don't know. I know amber's going with some girls."

"Think about it."

"Well, okay."

"Time for you to go to sleep. I bid you goodnight"

"Kyoya-Senpai, good night."

"Oh and no need for this 'Senpai'" Chloe smiles and drifts to sleep.

**The Day Before the Dance**

Chloe's in complete shock. Her locker is decorated with lavender roses, banners, streamers and balloons.

"MY LOCKER!" Amber runs to her,

"Chloe! What's wrong!?"

"My locker's ruined."

"Ah ha ha ha! I hate to laugh, but, obviously I know this is someone from the Host."

"Well, duh! The Host Club is sponsoring it."

"The question is-who, from the Host, is asking you to the dance?"

"Honey-Senpai? I see a bunny sticker."

"No, I don't think so. It can't be Mori-Senpai."

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I can't see them doing that either."

"What about Haruhi?"

"What about me-UH!" as she notices Chloe's locker.

"I'm sensing you had nothing to do with this?"

"No, I don't!"

"So, we have Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya…Senpai?"

"Yes, we do. Hey, Chloe, there's a note. What does it say?" As Amber hands her the note,

"My Chloe, your long hair, black as night, eyes, blue as the sky, tomorrow night, look into the stars, then, you'll see the truth just how beautiful you are, my Chloe." Chloe blushes.

"That's definitely Tamaki(-Senpai) for words." Says Amber and Haruhi together.

"You think so? You sure it's not Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Why you asking of Kyoya? Every question!?"

"Amber, I'm just asking a question. Maybe he wrote it for Tamaki-Senpai."

"Good point. Well, we need to go dress shopping after school."

"Well, well. What happened here?" as Kyoya appears and stands next to Chloe's locker.

"Well, it seems I'm going to the dance."

"Excellent. Tamaki will be thrilled to here."

"So, is Tamaki-Senpai her date?" Haruhi asks,

"Oh, no. But, I do know who is, though." As Kyoya grabs a lavender rose and places it in Chloe's hair. "There. That's better. See you soon, Haruhi."

"Yeah, sure." Chloe looks at the window and sees her reflection and sees herself.

"Wow."

"Chloe?"

"Oh, yes?"

"Go to class, before you're late."

"Yes, okay, Amber."

**End of the Day**

Chloe walks pass Music Room #3 and hears complaints.

"WHY! WHY YOU MAKE DADDY SAD!?" Chloe opens the door a little and sees everyone just watching Tamaki in turmoil. "MAMA!" Chloe can't help but cover her laugh.

'_Mama?' _

"Quit calling me that." Says Kyoya. She looks at Kyoya, admiring his looks, his smarts, his coolness…then her phone goes off,

"Ahh!"

"What's that?" Mori was coming her way, but she runs away to the front.

Mori looks and sees nothing. Haruhi says,

"Was someone peeking in?" Kyoya chuckles, adjusting his glasses.

Chloe finally makes it to the front, panting.

"Chloe, there you are! I was waiting for you."

"Sorry, just got side tracked."

"With who?"

"WHO!? Sister, please."

"Let me guess, Kyoya, right?"

"She's quite correct." Chloe turns and sees Kyoya walking towards her with a lavender rose. She blushes and he smiles, "I believe this is yours."

"What?" she moves her hand and the rose on her head was gone. "Uh, hee hee."

"I found it in the front of our Host Club room."

'_It must have fallen when I ran.' _He places it back in her hair and she looks in his silver eyes. _'~gasp~ It's him.' _

"Uh, Chloe. We need to get you a dress now."

"Oh, yes, sorry, Amber. Thank you, Kyoya –Sen…Kyoya."

"Huh?" Amber questions. Kyoya smiles and looks at Amber and walks away.

**Night of the Party**

"There you go!" Amber finishes Chloe's hair and her friends, Kai and Juska, with her makeup. Chloe stands and her dress is bright blue, down to the knees, white heels with straps, and the dress is spaghetti straps with a black ribbon shown on the back and it's wrap around her waist. Her nails, fake, tips are blue, white pearl necklace, pearl earrings, black mascara and eyeliner and peach lip gloss. Her hair is updo and curled. "You look beautiful! Picture!" The 4 girls got together and pictures were taken. "Alright. The limo's here." The others got the same dress; just above their knees, strapless. Amber's yellow, Kai's green and Juska's orange. Kai and Juska are the same height as Amber. Juska has purple eyes and brown hair and Kai has brown eyes and blond hair with a hint of black.

They arrive at the school. The Host, from what it seems, just got through their opening ceremony.

"Chloe-Chan!" Honey comes and hugs Chloe.

"Hi, Honey-Senpai."

"May I have the first dance, Chloe-Chan?"

"Of course!" she says with a smile. They dance, having fun. After the dance,

"Thanks, Chloe-Chan! Oh, this is for you." He hands her a letter,

"The West Garden is where you'll go, the Fountain is where he sits so, Sweet Chloe of mine, for you so sweet and fine." She looks and sees Amber with Tamaki and her friends with the twins. She leaves and makes it to the Fountain. She sees a boy, sitting by the Fountain. She walks, the moon's beam shines on him. Her eyes widen, realizing she was right. "Kyoya." He stands and faces her,

"The stars led you to the moon, which led you to me." He walks to her, "Sweet and beautiful Chloe."

"Uh, Kyoya? This isn't a Host Club line, is it?" Kyoya takes her face and faces her to him.

"Please." As he kisses her. Her eyes widen and she pushes him away. He looks surprised.

"I-I-Kyoya!" She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him as he wraps his arms around her waist. The hug felt warm. At this point, she didn't care what her sister thinks. Chloe has Kyoya. The Orchestra starts to play, and breaking the hug and holding out his hand,

"Princess Chloe, may I have this dance?"

"Yes." They dance and Kyoya rests his head on her head.

"Chloe, I know we know each other just for a few weeks and I hardly see you at the Host Club, but, be my girlfriend?"

"But, Kyoya, you're in a Host Club. Surely, you're not supposed to date."

"A secret relationship. You and me."

"This isn't about our family's business."

"Oh, no. I've heard those demos of your music online. That's the real you; your dreams."

"Kyoya." Chloe looks up to Kyoya, "Then, yes."

"This is why I brought you here. No one will come this way."

"Aren't you the smart one?" Chloe stands on her tiptoes and closes her eyes, kissing Kyoya. As Kyoya kisses her back, feeling a warm feeling that he never experienced. Now after all this time and his entire life, he feels love.

'_I wonder where Chloe is. Chloe can't be this far. Hmm?' _ she hears a separate orchestra band play. She sees two figures dancing and when she gets closer, she sees Kyoya and her sister dancing together. She's in shock. She couldn't believe that she's dancing with him. _'That bitch. That's supposed to be ME dancing with Kyoya!'s _


	3. A Lady ManagerSeriously?

_Blue Love (kyoya otori love story) Chapter 3 - A Lady Manager...Seriously?_

**Chapter 3 - A Lady Manager...Seriously?**

A couple of weeks has past and in secrecy still, Kyoya and Chloe go strong with a few movie dates after school, but nothing serious yet. She's been going to the Host Club as much as she can and she even made some friends. Today, the Host Club are dressing up in kimonos. Chloe can't help, but admire to Kyoya in his kimono. She decides to stick around after all the girls left.

"Let me finish up here and I'll take you back home."

"Okay." She smiles and gathers her books.

"KYOYA!"

"Huh?" She goes up front and sees a girl hugging Kyoya. _'What the hell?'_

* * *

"Kyoya's fiancee?" She introduces herself as Renge and her family is an important client of the Otori family. Chloe sense a hint of jealousy a little bit, because she couldn't understand why Kyoya didn't mention to her to Chloe. But, she was happy that she can tell he don't care for her. Apparently, a Lady Manager's been born.

* * *

The next day, the Host Club had a meeting, regarding Renge. Kyoya asked the Adden sisters to join. Renge comes in with cookies and insulting Tamaki as a phony prince. She keeps staying around Kyoya, phrasing on how wonderful and perfect he is. Chloe just wants to say something, but she knows that that would be a bad idea.

"Um, Chloe? Is that suppose to be Renge?"

"Yes. She claims to be Kyoya-Senpai's fiancee. But he says he's never met the girl, or to me, the Psychopath."

"I agree, Chloe. Besides, he's no good for you."

"What does that mean?" Becoming suspicious to her sister, Amber, thinking that she might already know of her secret relationship.

"Amber and Chloe! You two are team captains of your own tennis team! You both have a sibling rivalry and want to prove which one of you are the best of the best, not only in school or tennis, but also in the family!"

_'Great.'_

_'She has no idea how true that is, not the family, school or tennis part.' _Chloe looks at Kyoya and he smirks at her with his hand on his chin.

"This ought to be interesting."

* * *

The sky's dark and it starts to rain. Amber wears her hair in high ponytail, white tennis shoes, heritage racerback top, white on top, light blue in middle and yellow at bottom and a plain white skirt. She holds her racket, ready to put the beating to her sister. Chloe has low pigtails, but her bangs still hang down, white tennis shoes, black leggings down to her knees, yellow and white racerback tank and yellow ruffled skirt.

"Chloe, it seems you've gotten yourself to the top. Good for you; but don't forget who made you that. I will always be on top. Even once I graduate here, I'll be a legend to our family." Rain starts falling harder and lighting strikes.

"Shut up, Amber! I'm tired of hearing all that from you. Why shouldn't they love me? I will not be overshadowed no more!"

"Ah hahaha! Everything will be mine! Even your little crush." Chloe's eyes had fire in them. She throws the ball,

"0-0!" The game starts and backstage,

**_"Wow! Those girls got some serious game going on!"_**

"When did they start playing?" Honey asks, holding his bunny, Usa-Chan.

"Long time, Mitsukuni." Chloe runs to hit, but she slips and fell to the hard floor.

"I win! Victory is mine!"

"Victory has been made to Amber Adden! She has humiliated her sister, Chloe...SHE HAS HUMILATED HER SISTER, CHLOE!...SHE HAS - CUT! CHLOE! TALK!" When Kyoya realize she wasn't talking, he starts to get worried. Tamaki runs to her,

"DAUGHTER!"

"Uh, hee hee. Calm down, Tamaki-Senpai. I just sprain my ankle."

"THIS IS PERFECT! CHLOE FALLEN AND AMBER VICTORIOUS!"

***smash* **Everyone turns and it's Kyoya, with a rock in his hand that destroyed a camera.

"What the hell is wrong with you, kid!?" asks an angry cameraman.

"Kyoya? What's wrong, my dear?"

"I'm terribly sorry of all of this." he goes to Tamaki, supporting Chloe. "I got her." Kyoya says, picking up Chloe bridal way with a little help from Tamaki. "Do us a favor Renge, and stop being a pest. Enough people have been hurt already. As for you, Amber, I'm disappointed in you."

"Why me!? What did I do!?"

"This should be you taking Chloe to the infirmary or by her side instead of Tamaki or me."

_'Yeah. Why isn't Amber by my side like she normally is?' _Everyone just looks.

* * *

The way down to the infirmary was silent and awkard.

"Kyoya? I'm sorry."

"Hmm? For what?"

"My sister's behavior to you. I've noticed her attitude changed since I started Ouran. I don't know her problem though. But, I'm really happy to meet you and to have you, Kyoya. I love you." as she blushes her last sentence. Chloe smiles and Kyoya smiles back to her.

"I love you too, Chloe." _'I wish I could tell you the real reason why Amber's mad.'_


	4. Hikaru vs Kaoru & The Question to Papa

_Blue Love (kyoya otori love story) Chapter 4 - Hikaru vs Kaoru and The Question to Papa_

_Notes: Merry Christmas, everyone! Sorry for being so late, everyone. And I hate to say it, but I won't be posting more chapters until I go back to school (January 13) but that doesn't mean I won't stop writing. I carry all of my notebooks with me everywhere I go, just in case if an idea pops in my head. Until then, see you later and have Merry Holidays and Happy New Years._

It's been two days after the Renge scene and now it's Saturday and Chloe is asleep, unaware that there is a visitor. Dreaming, with a smile on her face, hugging her plush puppy,

"Oh, yes. I love to do a private anatomy study session with you, Kyoya-Senpai."

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"

"Wahh!" As Chloe falls to the floor, "KELSY!"

"KELSY'S HERE!" yells one of her housemaids. Chloe grabs her light blue fuzzy robe and slippers and heads downstairs and sees her cousin, Kelsy, doing the Gangnam Style dance, in rip blue jeans, white ankle socks, and red loose tank top. She has short black hair and her side bangs are longer by an inch and is blonde. She has brown eyes, but one of her eyes is covered by her hair and is few inches taller than Chloe, maybe around Amber's height. Chloe goes and unplugs the speakers.

"What the hell!? You killed it!"

"Nice to see you too, Kelsy. Must you play in the early morning?"

"It's the best way to wake up!"

"Kelsy..."

"And," she pulls out a summer dress, that was red and has white trimming, "Here is a dress. But it's still kind of cold for it. Luckily, summer is just a few months away. Made by yours truly and in France." Kelsy's mother is Chloe and Amber's Aunt and their father is her brother. Kelsy's mom is a Fashion Designer and her dad is Executive Headliner for the designs.

"Anyways, why exactly are you here, Kelsy?"

"You didn't know? I guess Amber didn't tell you." Chloe thought back on the talk last night.

**~flashback~**

"I know, Chloe."

"Now what?"

"Your relationship with Kyoya!"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm not blind! I've seen you two dance together. And you kissed!"

"Why is that any of your business who I date or not!?"

"I told you this will be a bad reputation! Until you realize why that is, we are not on speaking terms!"

__**present~**

"Well...we really aren't on speaking terms."

"Oh. I talked to her on the phone and she sounded pretty upset. Like in tears."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. But, anyways, I'm transferring to Ouran Academy with you!"

"HUH!? Um...why?"

"I got expelled."

"..."

"Gotcha! I actually want to be around some family right now. Mom and dad are not going too well. I just want to get away from it all."

"Why? Are they fighting again?"

"Worst than before."

"Oh. Hey, don't worry about it. I know; I'm meeting a friend of mine. How about you come with me to cheer you up. Do you mind?" Smiling,

"No. Not a problem."

* * *

Chloe is in blue jeans, white shoes and light blue tight long sleeve shirt and a denim jacket. She reaches the park with Kelsy and there's Haruhi sitting on a bench.

"Haruhi!"

"Huh? Oh, Chloe. Hi! Who you got there?"

"I hope you don't mind. This is Kelsy Jucosta; my cousin who unexpectedly showed up."

After talking and knowing each other,

"I don't mean to snopp, but are you and Kyoya-Senpai an item?"

"Huh!? Wha-wha-wha makes you think that!? Don't be silly, Haruhi! Heh, heh!"

"Okay, okay. I ask because I saw you two leave the movie theater one time when I went to the supermarket."

"Oh."

_'So, Amber wasn't making it up.'_

* * *

It's Monday and it is Kelsy's first day of school. Kelsy then sees a tall, mysterious boy that she takes interest in. She stands in front of the classroom.

"Everyone, this is a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Yes. I am Kelsy Jucosta and I'll be in your 3rd year class. I transferred from France."

"Thank you, Kelsy. Please thake a sit behind Mitskuni Haninozuka." The little blond boy raises his hand,

"Here! Here!"

School was finish and Chloe, again sits with Kyoya and the other girls. Honey comes in, holding Kelsy's hand.

"Oh, Kelsy! Hi!"

"Hi, Chloe." Honey questions,

"So you girls know each other?"

"Yes. They're cousins. I met her Saturday." says Haruhi, holding a tray of teacups full of tea. Kelsy notices Kyoya and she just shyly waves, almost apologetically like.

"Come on, Kelsy! Have some cake with me!" Honey says, dragging Kelsy and Mori following. Chloe scans the room and sees Amber in the corner with Tamaki. Seeing Chloe, Amber leaves in a hurry.

"So, Kelsy's here?"

_'How_..._I'm sure Amber talks about her too.' _"Yes. And I think Amber figured us out. I didn't say anything to her and she get all upset. Currently, we are not in speaking terms 'til I find out why."

"I think I should tell you-"

"No, it's okay, Kyoya. This isn't your business. There's nothing she can say or do."

"Chloe...you're always so positive." He smiles and she smiles, then the moment ends.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Everyone turns and there's Hikaru and Kaoru, starting a fight. It definitely got everyone's attention. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS CRAWLS INTO MY BED; TALK ABOUT ANNOYING!"

"I ONLY DO THAT BECAUSE YOU LOOK LONELY!"

"Ahh!"

"Oh!"

"Ahh!"

_'And the fangirls come alive.' _Chloe shakes her head at the insults the brothers are giving.

_**"THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!"**_

Chloe walks down the hall,

"Chloe!"

"Huh?" She turns and Kyoya follows. He comes up to her,

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all. When...do think we should make it official?"

"Official?"

"Oh! We don't have to tell! I ask because Haruhi asked when I saw her Saturday."

"Hmm. One by one people are starting to notice. Chloe, did Amber tell you anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"On why it's terrible for us to date?"

"Because it'll ruin the reputation of our family's and your family's police force."

"What?"

"Yeah." Chloe nervously smiles.

_'That's a lie.' _"Don't worry about her."

"Oh, I know, Kyoya. Don't worry about me...Well, that's my limo. Text me later, okay?" Kyoya smiles,

"Of course, my Princess." She leaves and has butterflies swarming in her stomach.

* * *

Evening arrives and Chloe is doing her homework, when there's a knock on her door.

"Oh? Come in." There, standing before her is her father. "Daddy!" She gets up, books falling from the bed and she hugs him as he gives her a bear hug.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Good to be home! Amber and Kelsy went out. I was thinking you, your mother and I go out to dinner?"

"Sure!"

Chloe is dressed in the same dress that she went to the dance and kissed Kyoya for the first time. After the waiter recieved their orders and walked away,

"So, how is Ouran Academy?"

"Good, papa. I've met some friends."

"She's even friends with the youngest Otori." Her mother mentions with a smile.

"Kyoya, huh? How's he treating you? Like a princess, I hope."

"Ah, heh heh. Not a princess, but more like a lady; and that's fine with me. He's very polite, papa."

"Wonderful!"

_'I have to ask. Worst they can say is no, right?' _"Mama, papa? Can...I ask a question? Please don't hate me; this is more like an opinion."

"What is it darling?"

"What...would you think...if I...well...got together with him?"

"With Kyoya?" Her father asks, wide eyed.

"Don't hate me."

"Hate you? That would be wonderful!"

"Huh?"

"Yes, dear. The Otori Family is very proud of their business of the police AND doctors. I can see high places in Yoshio's sons. Kyoya, especially since he's with you. I need him to ask me for permission, however."

_'Oops.' _"Okay, thank you, daddy. I ask, because Amber says it'll be bad. A bad reputation to both our families."

"Amber?"

"Hmm...as of now, don't worry, Chloe. I'll keep a watch on her. In the meantime, talk to Kyoya about seeing me Friday night."

"Okay." Chloe smiles, as she'll be able to make it official with him.

* * *

The next day arrives and Chloe and Haruhi sit in class, Chloe in front of Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can you text me later tonight?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Haruhi and Chloe." They turn and so did the rest of the classmates, seeing...a twin in Flamingo Pink hair? "Good morning." As he goes to take a seat.

"Hikaru? what in the world happened to your hair?"

"Why is it dyed pink?"

"Because pink suits me; don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the Pink Haired Twin. I didn't want to be mistaken as Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?"

_'And they're still at it.' _Chloe spoke in her mind. "Huh?" Then, the other twin come in Light Blue hair.

"Good morning, Haruhi and Chloe."

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?"

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But, I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamed that my hair stylist dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous, I woke up screaming. Heh, heh, heh." Then, Hikaru kicked Kaoru's chair out of the way.

_'And the fight starts. This will be a long day.'_

Lunchtime is here and Chloe went with Haruhi to the Dining Hall, following the twin.

"So, I guess, I'll see you later, Haruhi."

"Okay. I'll text you tonight." Chloe grabs her tray and orders her food.

"Hello, Chloe."

"Oh, Kyoya, hi."

"I apologize I didn't text you last night."

"Oh, it's okay. Dad came back and took me and mom out to dinner. I ask dad an interesting question, but I'd like to be alone with you."

"Sure."

"I DON'T CARE IF MY BOXED LUNCH IS AN EMBARRASSING HEART SHAPE! I WILL EAT IT!" Kyoya stands up along with Chloe,

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent."

"I agree." And they walk away. They sat at the other side of the Dining Hall. "So, I have good news."

"Yes?"

"My father said he'd be happy, no...ecstatic that we got together."

"Oh? He said that, huh?"

"Yes," Chloe smiles. "But, the only thing...you need to ask him for permission."

"No problem at all." He smiles.

"I'm so happy! He wants to see you Friday night. Can you come?"

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will." On the corner of the Dining Hall,

_'He's really going for it? I guess I can just stay in my room then.'_


	5. Judgment Day

**_Blue Love (kyoya otori love story) Chapter 5 - Judgment Day_**

Chloe gussys up; it's Friday night. She smiles, knowing that Kyoya Otori will be in her house tonight. Just remembering Haruhi's look still gave Chloe shivers.

**~flashback tuesday after school~**

Chloe and Haruhi are sitting at a bench, far away from the other students.

"Alright, Chloe. Spit it out. I'm not waiting for no text. Is there something going on between you and Kyoya-Senpai?" Chloe, acting very mature, but it's very noticeable that there is something.

"Ah, hah hah hah hah! Don't be crazy," sweat pouring out on the suspect, "We are just friends! Children just knowing each other since our families work together!"

"Whoa! So there IS something!"

"Ack!" Silence falls. Chloe turns and there's Haruhi's scary smile looks. "Uh! Uh! Okay! I am! I know it's wrong to date a Host member, but I can't help myself!"

"Hey, Chloe! Calm down! It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Haruhi."

**~present~**

In her red dress Kelsy made and in black heels, she patiently, yet anxiously waits for him to come. But, before all of that, she keeps wondering why Kyoya rushed Chloe in the relationship; but she dares not ask. Can this really work between Kyoya and Chloe? And why is Amber so against the relationship when the family is very approving with it? Unless-

_~ding dong~ _Chloe's cue. She heads downstairs and stands next to,

"Amber?" She has the same dress on when she went to the dance the Host Club hosted.

"Oh, hey, Chloe."

"I thought you weren't talking to me until I realize why."

"Well, papa talked to me and said for me to stop my foolishness. We must move to presents of tomorrow and not go to the past."

"Huh?" _'So she DOES have a history with Kyoya.' _Kelsy, hair still same, small poofy dress to the shins and no straps and it's orange, with a white see-through shawl and black ankle boots, stands on the other side of Amber, Chloe's mother next to Kelsy's side and Chloe's father next to her mother. The maid, Saya, opens the doors,

"Ah, you must be Mr. Otori. Come in. The Addens are expecting you."

"Thank you, Saya." Kyoya walks in, navy blue blazer jacket, white collar button up shirt, dark grey blazer pants.

"Hello, welcome to our home, Kyoya Otori." Chloe's father says. As in Japanese custom, the family bows in greeting. The only one putting on a fake smile is Amber.

_'He never came over when he was with me.' _She slightly turns her head and sees Chloe, smiling with Kyoya next to her. _'Damn, Chloe. I'm glad you had that accident. Now, you don't remember a thing.'_

* * *

Dinner arrives; the father sits at the head of the table, one side, Chloe next to her father, with Kyoya next to Chloe. On the other side of the table is Chloe's mother next to her father, Amber and Kelsy.

"This steak is well done, Charles. Excellent work once again!" says Chloe's father.

"Thank you very much, sir. Please enjoy the meal." Charles left,

"Charles is a good Head Chef. Uncle, you just recently hired him, yes?"

"Yes, Kelsy. Came from England. Due to lack of business, he had to shut down his restaurant. And, so, I gave him another chance. He is the best of the best. Which is what I want for my family. Kyoya, as you are well aware of that statement, not only our families police force, but, you are also now a part of Chloe. I want the best for her."

"I understand, sir. I shall do my best." He smiles to Chloe and she returns it.

After the meal is over,

"Please excuse me, everyone." Amber sat up and runs out of the Dining Hall.

"Excuse me too." Kelsy says, following her cousin.

"Pay her no mind, Kyoya dear. Amber's been having her days lately. We all do." says Chloe's mom.

"Evelyn, can you leave us for a moment? I like to have a moment alone with Kyoya."

"Of course, dear. Come, Chloe." Chloe and her mother leave Kyoya alone with her father.

"Come take a stroll with me in the gardens."

* * *

"What do you think, mother?"

"Well, he is handsome. And super intelligent too."

"What's wrong with Amber? She's been funny ever since I went to Ouran."

"Don't worry about Amber, Chloe."

_'How can I when up until now, she's been telling me every problem of hers?'_

* * *

"It's been a while since I've last seen you, Kyoya."

"Likewise, Carter."

"Ever since Chloe's accident, we were very afraid. And, heh heh, I'm sure you scared poor Chloe out of her mind, the way you introduced yourself to her."

"I was hoping that line would work. But, it didn't." As Kyoya sat on a stone bench, his head propped by his hand. Carter sits next to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, son. Just act as everything is normal between you and Chloe. On top of the accident and Chloe losing her memory, you and Amber didn't go too well either." Kyoya just shakes his head. "And, again, I am deeply sorry about what Amber did to you. You did not deserve her rudeness and cruelty."

"Again, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I did care for Amber, but knowing what she's done. I won't live with that forever. Then, her sister made it better. Even though she is the younger sister, I can't take it out on Chloe. Because...she's nothing like that. I love Chloe ever since I saw her play with her guitar. Then the accident..." Kyoya, every word and memory came to his head of that day.

"Kyoya, now is the time to stop thinking of what happened. What matters is Chloe is alive and fate brought you two back to each other. It's better to start all over again, than to surrender one last chance forever." Kyoya's eyes widen. Sucking in the words Carter made, all of his fears and sorrows washed away. He knew his time is now; to start all over again and make everything okay between Chloe and him. And this time, he would make sure to never leave Chloe's side. He raises his head, the glare from his glasses disappear and smile.

"Yes. you're right. And this time, I'll be better than before."

"I know you will, Kyoya." Carter smiles.

* * *

"Really!? He said yes!? I'm soo happy, Kyoya!" Kyoya and Chloe walk outside, hand to hand. "Oh, Kyoya? Your smile. I've never seen you smile like that before."

"I'm just really excited. And very pleased that I am with you." Kyoya pulls Chloe in his arms and hugs her really tight. Chloe's eyes widen.

"Ky-Kyoya?"

_'I will not let go! I don't want to let go! Not again! I can't live that horrifying moment again!'_

"Whatever it is you're thinking, please don't be afraid." Chloe wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm afraid too, but we can figure this dating thing out. Kyoya, I love you." Kyoya, still holding Chloe, looks in her eyes,

"I love you, Chloe." As he tries not to weep. He leans down and kisses Chloe, wanting to freeze time and this moment.

* * *

"_December 15 - We're going skiing tomorrow. I'm really happy! Dad said yes for Kyoya coming along. Seeing him in the snow gear's gonna be fun. Even though I'm in middle school and he's a first year at Ouran Academy, I believe we can make it. His new 'best friend' Tamaki's so funny-"_

**~knock knock~ **Amber shuts Chloe's old diary and stuffs it under her pillow. Kelsy stops whatever she was doing on the computer.

"Yes?" The door opens and it's Chloe.

"Grab your swimsuit, girls! We're going to a trip tomorrow!"

"Uh, where are we going, Chloe?" Kelsy asks.

"To the Tropical Aqua Garden!"


End file.
